t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Mothstar nodded, but he still wasn't content. The tom flicked his ears, his whiskers quivering as he spoke to Shadestorm. "I can be dealt with later, treat the apprentices and warriors first. I need to see if everyone is in Camp." He rose to his legs, slightly wobbling as he padded out of the Medicine Den. Anxiety shadowed over his green gaze. "Darkshine? Is Darkshine here?" He mewed, circling around the group of injured cats. Mothstar sighed, his paws aching. "Cats with serious injuries please see Shadestorm." He ordered, proceeding out of Camp to search for his deputy. Suddenly the scent of death writhed into his nostrils, the tom cringed as he saw a lump of ginger pelt. Flameclaw.... Mothstar bustled over to the limp tom, sniffing him. Blood was spilled everywhere, a loner's scent hung over in the air. --Mothstar Flameclaw wasn't dead, but he was near death, "W- who's there?" the now blind ginger tom asked, his voice was shaky, it was clear he was in agony. --- Flameclaw At Mothstar's order, Eagledawn sat herself up shakily, groaning in pain, and made her way towards the medicine cat's den, padding slowly and glumly in. She said nothing, but only sat down quietly, resisting the urge to yowl due to the fastly bleeding injury. ~Eagledawn Dapplestream came out from around the corner, her pelt stained with blood and her paws and claws also stained with it. She stared hard at Flameclaw a fox-length away, then saw Mothstar. The scent of a loner was strong and she began to hope now that Mothstar wouldn't blame her. She got a little closer and mewed, "What happened?" - Dapplefrost022|Wall 12:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm...." Shadestorm inspected Eaglexawn's injuries. "You look like you have a bad injury on your ((where is it?))" He sighed, getting some herbs and chewing it to a polituce. He spit it out, running in the wound. "This will sting." He held a stick lying around to the to-be queen. After a scond or two, he layed the webs on. "There. Is there any other bad wounds? If its just a small scratch, there is no need to waste the supplies. If its big, well, yes I must." He sighed.--Kestrelpaw yawned, falling into a deep sleep and all her worries and pain slipped away into numbness.--Darkshine woke up into consciousness, shuffling ever so slightly. The webs caught her fur, causing her to stay still and wince in pain. "I'm awake." She mewed drowsily. "Those poppy seeds really did it." She muttered aloud. Her pelt pricked with numbness and she layed her head on paws, wincing again.☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:27, May 28, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Moth, don't Kestrel, moon, gray, and lunar have to be warriors soon?))☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC)'' Eagledawn gave a slight smile. "Thanks. You're really fitting well into your duties, Shadestorm." She glanced at her injured flank before looking at him. "Is there anything else I need to be here for, or may I leave?" ~Eagledawn ((Soon, maybe after everyone has healed, they still have to take their assessments.)) "It is me, Mothstar." He mewed with a quiet tone, taking a step closer to Flameclaw. He was suprised that the tom was alive, but he was barely breathing. The grey leader nudged his flank, the overpowering scent of blood swathing into his nostrils. His head shot towards Dapplestream as she emerged from the bushes, his belly feeling uneasy. "Flameclaw has been found on the ground with large wounds, he must have been slaughtered by an outsider. There was no RiverClan scent." Mothstar rose to his paws, his tail-tip flicking. "I need you to help me carry him back to camp, I'll send a patrol after he is brought to camp." --Mothstar Shadesostorm smiled at the compliment, looking at the wounds again. "Looks like you need some herbs on that shoulder. That should be it." He sighed. "Moonpaw, go get those herbs over there. Remember their scent. They help wounds. Now chew it into a politics and then put it on the wound." He was already trying to teach his apprentice to do medicine cat stuff.((WHAT IS THE FREAKING WORD!!! I USED STUFF? WOW!))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:35, May 28, 2015 (UTC)'' Moonpaw thought briefly before nodding and jumping off, soon coming back with the herbs Shadestorm had wanted, "Here." She chewed it up before setting the small bit onto the wounds, "There." She smiled sweetly. ~Moonpaw (How about the word 'duties') Flameclaw -- despite being weak. --- slowly tried to get up, he managed to push up his front half, but he had trouble with the back half. "I can move myself... I just can't see." Flameclaw explained weakly, trying to hide his pain. --- Flameclaw Dapplestream nodded, about to get Flameclaw until he moved on his own. Her ears flicked irritably at his request to go on alone but Dapplestream knew better, as she'd have probably done the same. She gave Mothstar a questioning look, "I am pretty sure he still needs our help, doesn't he?" - Dapplefrost022|Wall 12:19, May 29, 2015 (UTC) "Of course." He informed the she-cat, the tabby leader crawling under Flameclaw and heaving himself up. Mothstar grunted as he held Flameclaw on his back, asking Dapplestream for assisstance. --Mothstar Lunarpaw padded worriedly to Eagledawn. "Are you OK?" She mewed, furrowing her (eyebrows?). ~Lunarpaw As Lunarpaw approached, Eagledawn suddenly remembered the RiverClan tom that attacked her. When she saw his cold eyes staring down at her she shivered, and was ultimately glad that both her and her apprentice was spared from any life-threatening injuries. "I'm alright. I'm still able to train you, at least until you become a warrior." ~Eagledawn "Really?" Lunarpaw asked excitedly. She rubbed her cheek against her mentor's side. "Eagledawn, I'll miss being your apprentice when I'm a warrior." She smiled. "Your kit's coming yet? And I'm sorry Rowanflame's sick." ~Lunarpaw Eagledawn let out a soft purr at the apprentice's gesture and words. "You'll be glad to be a warrior. It isn't as if once you become a warrior you'll never see me again, after all," Eagledawn smiled. "The kits won't come for a bit. I'll see you through the rest of your training." She didn't address Rowanflame, as if she hadn't wanted to remember his condition. ~Eagledawn Dapplestream got beneath Flameclaw, raising part of his body. His body was a little higher on her side, as she was a little taller than Mothstar. She purred a chuckle, "Well, then." (( I am at Florida B) )) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 13:33, May 31, 2015 (UTC) "Um, what's happening? I can't exactly see." Flameclaw said weakly. ---- Flameclaw Shadestorm lapped his apprentice'a head quickly and applied the cobwebs onto the wound. "Alright Eagledawn! Your all set. Just wait a few minutes to let the juices get into the wound. Then you are free to go!" He looked at the line of cats and sighed, finishing Darkshine's wounds. "Darkshine stay here for the next few sunhighs. You need rest. " Darkshine grumbled and nodded off again. With a deep sigh, she curled into a ball and fell asleep while Kestrelpaw snoozed in the den.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 00:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC)'' Lunarpaw padded into the apprentice's den. She prodded Kestrelpaw with a paw. "Wake up sleepyhead! I'm bored! Eagledawn is getting her wound taken care of." She layer flat on her stomach. "Come ooon!" She whined. ~Lunarpaw Kestrelpaw did not wake up, unbothered by her friend's annoying attempts.~☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:59, June 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Lunarpaw jabbed Kestrelpaw harder in the side. "Wake uuuppp!!!" She grabbed Kestrelpaw's scruff and tried to move her. "Lazy mouse." She grumbled under her breath. ~Lunarpaw Kestrelpaw accidentally hitting lunar pot in the face~☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC)'' Eagledawn let out a yelp of surprise when she felt a sudden heavy pressure in her belly. She looked up at Shadestorm and sighed. "The kits are coming soon, aren't they?" Disappointed, she continued. "I don't want to stop training Lunarpaw, but I guess I'll have to, for my own good and especially the little ones." ~Eagledawn Mothstar emerged from the Leader's den, his pelt ruffling with each step as he glanced around the Camp. "Darkshine!" He summoned his deputy, flicking his whiskers. "Bring four cats on Border Patrol, I'll be leading a Hunting Patrol." Mothstar padded forward. "It's time we started recovery." '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:37, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Shadestoem nodded solemnly. "Yes. Your kitting will be soon. I am afraid you will have to resign to Queen duties till then. Otherwise, no training." He sighed and listened to the small pounding of laws in her stomach.--Darkshine fgrumbled, shifting at the leader's words. "Alright..........." Darkshine sat up, feeling better after a few hours of resting."Umm. Lunarpaw, Hawkshadow, Honeypetal and I will go on Border Patrol. Dapplestream, Kestrelpaw, Mothstar,and Breezeheart go on Hunting Patrol." She gave a yawn before calling out back to the cats from the den. "Let me sleep a bit before the Patrol. I need it." She gave another yawn~''☾Darkshine903☽' 01:37, June 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar nodded with approval at the deputy's selections, gesturing the cats forward with his tail. He bounded across camp towards the Exit, pricking his ears as he trudged along through the undergrowth. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn sighed and flicked her tail. "Lunarpaw will be disappointed." She pricked her ears at Darkshine's words. "It sounds like she's going on patrol, so I'll tell her after that. Thanks, Shadestorm." ~Eagledawn (Eh, since the Flameclaw situation was skipped, I shall assume he is in the Med. cat den resting.) --- Flameclaw (Trying to come back to this Clan...) Honeypetal blinked before opening her mouth to argue, "Kestrelpaw's my apprentice, not Lunarpaw, so shoudn't she be patrolling with me, so we can work on scents and our borders?" The ruddy she-cat asked, looking rather confused. Apprentices were never split from their mentors when it came to patrols. Hawkshadow simply remained silent, shifting his gaze to Dapplestream. He hadn't spoken with her in awhile, and planned to do so when they both returned from their patrols.Silverstar 23:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Shadestoem nodded, looking at the weary deputy. "Alright. Sorry. I'm just so... So tired. You may switch that and go wake up Kestrelpaw." Without another word, she nodded off back to her sleep. "She does need sleep." Shadestorm whispered quietly. "Darkshine, you may not go on Patrol. You need rest." Darkshine shuffled in her sleep, mumbling something incomprehensible. ~''☾Darkshine903☽' 23:38, June 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Dapplestream tensed up a little bit. Her first hunting patrol... She thought that this couldn't be bad. At least the ShadowClan cats were approving of her presence, and she began to guess by the mighty effort she put in the battle, that was her way of proving her loyalty to the new clan. She was already getting that tingly sensation of pride for being who she was. Maybe being in a clan isn't bad after all... She thought. She heard Hawkshadow's name being mentioned and she caught his gaze staring back at her. She had not seen him in a long time and she expected that perhaps she'll get to talk to him again later. The fact that patrols had to be split off bothered her a little. She wanted to be in the border patrol, but perhaps it suited them best to not be distracted, she assumed. She got a little angry with herself, and departed with Mothstar and the others. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 13:47, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry I haven;t been on. I've just been kinda out of it lately but I'll try.)) Moonpaw looked up at her mentor, then to Darkshine, "Mom, Shadestorm's right. Rest is essential right now." She nodded and turned to make her way to where Eagledawn was, "Hello! Are you feeling alright? If you're nervous, I'm sure I can get you something to help soothe you a bit." She offered. ~Moonpaw Eagledawn looked down at Moonpaw and smiled. "No, I'm alright. It just hurts a bit, but nothing I can't handle." ~Eagledawn As soon as prey-scent writhed into his nose, Mothstar split from the Patrol, heading towards the large fronds that shielded the prey. He crept low on his paws, his ears pricked as he listened for any rustling beneath the undergrowth. A shrew emerged from under a wide-leafed plant, sticking his long muzzle into the air. Mothstar stopped in his tracks, hoping that the leaves could hide his scent and himself. The shrew froze, twitched its whiskers, and then sped across the clearing into the ferns. The grey-tabby leader let out a frustrated hiss, his claws digging into the ground. --Mothstar Kestrelpaw is sleeping and waiting for her mentor to wake her up. Dark is sleeping and Shadestorm is caring for cats.~☾Darkshine903☽' 20:07, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream observed how the patrol went, and since Mothstar split up, she guessed she had to as well. She went the opposite direction of Mothstar, sniffing the air when she caught the scent of a bird up on the trees. She climbed upwind from it, her paw steps silent, making an effort for her body to not move the pine needles and her paws to step on the wrong bark. It's not like it was a long way up, but when she was on top of the branch, she carefully stalked the bird until she leaped and her paws smacked the bird down and onto the branch, but now as she crashed on the branch, the sound of cracking wood caught her attention. She tried to make her final blow on the bird with her claws, scooting the bird to her mouth and picking up, standing back up slowly, walking for the trunk of the tree carefully. As she made her way down the tree, the branch seemed to make a final crack before it fell down to the ground in front of her eyes. She cursed under the bird after she heard the loud crash, leaping down to the ground to take a look at the branch, then stalked off, her tail high. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:43, June 14, 2015 (UTC)